Lilia Sona
Originally from mirror Raisa (Tai Mora). An omajista. Received some training from Taigan. Suffers from asthma and a mobility disability from a leg injury. Lilia has a natural inclination for strategy and tactics. Relationships Nava Sona † Lilia's mother. Nava marked her wrist with red symbol like a trefoil with a curled tail so that Lilia could find her in the other Raisa. Nava wasn’t able to cross over to Raisa with her, and Lilia watched from the other side of the gate as the Kai killed her. Kalinda Lasa Kalinda was working with Nava and waiting for any children that were able to cross over from Tai Mora. When Lilia crossed over, Kalinda gave her to the Temple of Oma to keep her safe. Taigan Taigan is sent to bring all omajistas back to Saiduan. He spends some time training Lilia on the powers of Oma. Biography Prior to The Mirror Empire As a young girl in Tai Mora, the Dhai army from the valley, including the Kai, invaded and burned down her village. During the fight, her foot was permanently injured by acid from a living tree. Her mother marked her wrist with red symbol like a trefoil with a curled tail so that Lilia could find her in the other Raisa. Nava then opened a gate to Raisa for Lilia to escape, but wasn’t able to escape with her. Lilia watched from the other side of the gate as the Kai killed her mother. During The Mirror Empire In Raisa, Lilia was found by Kalinda Lasa where she’d been waiting for Nava. Kalinda turned her over to the Temple of Oma to keep her safe. Because she had yet to show signs of her magical talent, she was made a 'drudge' or scullery maid. She became friends with Roh and enlisted his help in figuring out what's the significance of the trefoil symbol. When Roh is fatally stabbed at the Temple, Taigan offered to use their magic to heal him, if the Temple Oras would 'give' them Lilia. Taigan wanted to take Lilia because they realized she was an omajista. While the Oras refuse, saying people are not possessions to be bartered, Lilia volunteers to go with Taigan in exchange for saving Roh's life. Upon departing the Temple of Oma, Taigan led them northwest toward Clan Sorila. When they're attacked by Tai Mora invaders, she used the distraction to escape Taigan, take their bear and head to Clan Garika, where Kalinda kept a way house. At the Hyacinth Way House, Kalinda told her about how her mother led a rebellion against the Tai Mora Kai. Lilia asked Kalinda to take her to a place she saw on an Assembly Chamber map, near the Liona Stronghold and marked with a trefoil, which Gian identified as Fasia's Point. Kalinda refused, arguing that they need to hide. Lilia, angry about not being able to make her own decisions, snuck out of the way house. When Kalinda was killed Gian went after Lilia, and rescued her from deadly boar spiders using her para abilities. Gian offered to take Lilia to Fasia's Point in exchange for her agreement to follow her wherever she wanted afterwards. When they arrived at Fasia's Point, Lilia realized she's from another world. Gian then told her the truth about Tai Mora, and that the Raisa version of her mother was in Dorinah, loyal to the Empress. Gian nearly died while navigating the woodland with Lilia, by falling in a bladder trap. Lilia saw the trap ahead of time and didn't warn her. However, once Gian fell, Lilia helped her escape out of guilt and treated the poison and bleeding. After treating Gian, Lilia abandoned her in order to find Taigan and make them take her to Nava Sona in Dorinah. Lilia allowed Taigan to track her down, luring them to walk right into a bone tree and trapping them. She extorted a promise from Taigan to take her to Dorinah to find the Raisa version of her mother, in exchange for escorting both of them to Saiduan. As Taigan led Lilia around the pass at Liona Hold to Dorinah, they attempted to teach her to use Oma's breath. When she failed to show any sign of success, Maralah instructed them via message to kill her if she couldn't draw on Oma. Wondering if very strong fear could trigger Lilia's magic, Taigan pushed her off a cliff. Their theory isn't successful, and Lilia broke her ribs, right arm, hand, and fractured her shoulder in the fall. Gian found her and rescued her. She took her to kin from Tai Mora, Nirata, to help heal her. Nirata healed Lilia of the worst of her wounds, was only able to do so much in eight days. With Gian's agreement, Nirata slit Gian's throat in order to open a gate for Lilia to travel somewhere safe from the Tai Mora. Lilia refused, grabbed Nirata's young granddaughter, Esao, and threatened to kill her if Nirata didn't open a gate to Dorinah instead. Nirata opened the gate, and Lilia crossed over with Esao for assurance. Lilia failed to release Esao in time, and the gate closed killing Esao. Lilia arrived in Dorinah on top of a frozen lake, and fell through it. Category:Lilia Sona Category:Omajista Category:Dhai Category:Characters